It is known that vehicles are equipped with damper devices in order to be able to ensure a defined driving behavior, in particular a particularly stable and comfortable driving behavior for the vehicle. The dampers serve to influence the spring-compression and the spring-extension behavior of the spring devices of the vehicle, and in particular to slow down this spring compression or spring extension. The respective damping characteristic is a decisive determining factor of the driving behavior of the vehicle here.
A disadvantage in the known solutions is that technical defects in the damper devices can only be acquired with difficulty. For example, a defective damper can be detected, in particular, when it becomes apparent in the driving behavior. However, relatively small defects or partial defects in the damper device which are virtually imperceptible, or not perceptible at all, in the normal driving mode but rather are perceptible only in extreme situations, that is to say in severe spring compression situations, are conceivable. In order to ensure that such partial defects or relatively small defects of the damper device also become perceptible, correspondingly frequent maintenance intervals are necessary. On the basis of the known solutions, relatively frequent visits to a workshop are conceivable, which visits can give rise to increased deactivation times of the vehicle and to increased costs.